Assassin (MHX)
Summary Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is an Assassin-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Assassin's True Name is Mysterious Heroine X (謎のヒロインX, Nazo no Hiroin), also known as Heroine X (ヒロインX, Hiroin X) and just X''', an unknown heroine who tasked herself in eliminating Saber-class heroines during Back Alley Satsuki - Chapter Heroine Sanctuary. Bearing the code name "A-X", X was a stranger who came from the "mysterious dimension" called the '''Servant Universe (サーヴァントユニヴァース, Sāvanto Yunivāsu). Seeking to accomplish her "true, dearest wish" to "defeat all Sabers", she brandished Secretcalibur and left her home town, leaving behind an "expression full of bitterness." X has revealed to none that her true identity is actually Artoria Pendragon. While she believes that her "perfect disguise" has tricked everyone, it is asked that others keep the fact quiet to keep from spoiling it and also for the sake of X's own honor. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B physically, At least High 7-A with Secretcalibur Name: Assassin, Mysterious Heroine X (Usually abbreviated as MHX or just X), Alternate Artoria Pendragon/Saber Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 24 but 14 physically when compared to her mainstream counterpart Classification: Assassin-Class Servant, Alternate version of Artoria Pendragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Swordswoman, Extremely limited Precognition, Can call in covering fire, Has an affinity for dealing with foes who would fit under the class of Saber, Energy Projection with Secretcalibur, Can fly to other universes with her spaceship Attack Potency: At least City level (Is comparable to Saber under Rin) physically, At least Small Island level with Secretcalibur (Uses Excalibur and Excalibur Morgan in tandem with each other at point-blank range) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Has A+ Rank Agility, the highest rating possible for a Servant) Lifting Strength: Class 25+ via power-scaling to Saber Striking Strength: Class PJ, Class EJ with Secretcalibur Durability: City level (Has C-Rank Endurance, making her comparable to the likes of Archer Stamina: High (Is not an actual Heroic Spirit, but can keep up with them in combat for long periods of time) Range: Extended melee range with Secretcalibur Standard Equipment: Her Noble Phantasm, Secretcalibur, Her spaceship, Dun Stallion II, which she uses to travel through space and to the timeline where Fate/Grand Order takes places in. Intelligence: Despite her class designation, X is just as proficient in swordplay as her mainstream counterpart, being specially equipped to defeat Sabers with two Excaliburs at once. She is pragmatic enough to call in covering fire to stun her foes and launch sneak attacks "fairly and squarely", massacring her targets without question (especially if they're Saberfaces like Nero). However, she seems to lack common sense and believes that her disguise is utterly flawless despite the fact that virtually everyone knows her true identity. Weaknesses: Completely self-assured and oblivious to the fact that her identity is not actually hidden, The majority of her skills are targeted towards Sabers and other swordsman, making her less suitable for fighting those who don't wield swords Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Secretcalibur-1.png|Secretcalibur: Sword of Unsigned Victory Secretcalibur-2.png|Post-Ascension (Upgraded) Secretcalibur_FGO.gif|Activation '-Secretcalibur: Sword of Unsigned Victory:' (無銘勝利剣ひみつかりばー, Himitsu-karibā: Mumei Shōri-ken) is the Noble Phantasm of Mysterious Heroine X. Normally wielding just Excalibur in her right hand, X summons Excalibur Morgan into her left hand and causes both to surge with power. She utilizes them as a rocket boost that blasts her towards the opponent. She slashes them repeatedly with both swords and then jumps into the air. As she descends, she shouts X-calibur, slashes with both swords in an overhead swing, and creates an X-shaped beam as she hits the opponent. Upon Ascension, both Excaliburs take on a new glowing, futuristic look. Personal Skills '-Suppressive Fire:' A skill that reflects X's willingness to call in covering fire from her spaceship, the Dun Stallion II, to catch her foes off guard and stagger them before she moves in for the kill. '-Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. X has an EX Rank in Riding, meaning that she should theoretically be able to ride virtually any mount or vehicle to incredible speeds, but no context is given about this ability outside of her ability to pilot her own spaceship. '-Instinct' (直感, Chokkan): The power to "feel" the course that leads to the best possible outcome in battle. X has a C+ Rank in this skill, making it only marginally useful at best. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Assassins Category:Pilots Category:Tier 7